Am I Your's, Or Her's?
by candyflossypink
Summary: Miley had daughter named Ashley but give her up for adoption to Lilly and Oliver. 16b years later Miley wants her back. but will Ashley go back. and could she be Lilly and Oliver's real life daughter?
1. Ashley

Lilly POV

14 years ago

"are you sure you want this Miles?" I asked as she handed me baby Ashley's stuff. Recently Miley had given birth to Ashley and decided she couldn't cope with her. She asked for me and Oliver to take care of her. We were all 20 and me and Oliver were engaged to be married. I hadn't been sure about this at first. Miley shouldn't give up her baby. But Miley was sure about this and I didn't want to send Ashley to a stranger. So we agreed

"yeah, I can't cope with a baby. I've got Hannah, plus. You have Oliver, which means a real mom and dad for Ashley. Im sure." She said. She give Ashley a kiss then handed her to me. Oliver got the baby stuff and loaded it in the car. I said goodbye to Miley and left with Ashley. We were moving away. Miley wanted Ashley as far a way as possible so we were moving across the country. To Chicago.

I strapped Ashley in the back seat and Miley came out. Oliver got in the driving seat and I jumped in next to him. We waved bye to Miley and were on our way. To our new life.


	2. Miley's Return

"Ashley get down here, you don't want to be later for your last day of school" Lilly shouted upstairs and she came downstairs. She had long brown hair which reminded Lilly of Miley so much. They'd told Ashley a few months ago about Miley, she'd took it really well and still treated her and Oliver as her real life parents.

"sorry mom, just needed to look my best for last day of junior high. I can't believe im almost in high school." she said going into the kitchen and grabbing some toast.

"I can give you a lift today because im going in to work later." Oliver told her eating his breakfast.

"tah dad. I can't wait for school to be over." She exclaimed as her little sister Lizzie walked in.

"you looking forward to starting junior high next year then sis?" Ashley asked her

"yeah, but you won't be there anymore which isn't good" she said as she eat her toast as well.

"oh and im the one taking you honey, since dad is taking your sister today." Said Lilly sitting down at the table with them.

**Later That Day**

"I'll miss you guys so much" exclaimed Ashley as she hugged her friends goodbye.

"I'll miss you too." Said Gabby her best friend

"so, I'll meet you in town about 11 on Sunday?" she said.

"yeah, laterz" said Gabby and they headed there separate ways

Once Ashley got home she noticed her mom and dad had cooked her favourite meal.

"yum, yum. Thanks mom, dad." She said sitting at the table next to Lizzie. Suddenly the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Said Lizzie jumping from her seat while Lilly and Oliver carried on asking Ashley about her last day off school.

"Ashley?" the lady at the door asked Lizzie.

"no im Lizzie. Ashley's my sister." she told her.

"oh right, can I speak to your mom?" she asked me.

"Okay, I'll go get her." She said and went into the kitchen to get her mom.

"hello, Lizzie said you wanted me" said Lilly walking into the hall.

"hey Lilly, it's me Miley." Said Miley.

"Oh, hi Miley, Ashley can you come in here please" shouted Lilly into the kitchen and Ashley walked out.

"I want you to meet your mom?" Lilly said.

" mom. I've already meet you." She said laughing a little.

"No. your real mom Ashley. Miley" said Lilly pointing to Miley. Ashley turned to face Miley and said.

"Hi Miley. Can I go and finish my tea now mom?"

"Ashley, this is your mom" Lilly said

"Miley isn't my mom, you are." Ashley said looking straight at Lilly.

"Ashley, we talked about this. You know your adopted" said Lilly

"so what mom. She may have give birth to me but that doesn't make her my mom. She may have the same blood as me. But so will some stranger. That's why your able to donate blood. It doesn't make her my mom." Said Ashley and walked back into the kitchen.

"Miley, im sorry. She still needs to get used to it." Lilly said because Miley looked like she was going to cry.

"well, Im going to court about this" she said and left.


End file.
